Entre sueños y demonios
by yume25sora
Summary: Desde niña Yamuraiha adoraba soñar con el futuro, sin embargo, en sus sueños también existen las pesadillas. Dos drabbles centrados en los sueños de Yamuraiha como en los demonios que la atormentan. Fic participe en el ritual de iniciación: Magi the labirynth of magic del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas" (Spoiler arco final)
1. Sueños

**N/T:** **Este fic participa en el ritual de iniciación: Magi the labirynth of magic del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"**

 **SPOILER arco final de magi.**

 **Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Ohtaka Shinobu**

 _._

* * *

 **.**

 **Entre sueños y demonios:**

 _" **Sueños"**_

 _ **.**_

Desde niña Yamuraiha adoraba soñar con el futuro.

Cada noche, cuando el director Mogamentt trataba inútilmente de leerle un cuento para dormir, puesto que siempre terminaba de alguna u otra forma leyendo complicadas fórmulas mágicas y libros relacionados, la pequeña de cabellos azulados imaginaba un mundo en que las ilimitadas capacidades de la magia eran accesibles a todas las personas, incluyendo los goi.

Hablar con aquellos que están países remotos, volar por los cielos y un millón de posibilidades más. Todo aquello era posible de lograr con esfuerzo o al menos le gustaba pensar que algún día lograría realizar sus sueños de niña.

Tanta fue su pasión por desarrollar su magia, que con el transcurso de los años logró conseguir gran parte de sus anhelos. Antes su mayor orgullo era el gran borg con el que protegía Sindria, sin embargo, ahora llevaba el mismo título del hombre que había considerado como su padre en Magnostadt, y había contribuido en la construcción del nuevo mundo de su rey, expandiendo las utilidades de la magia en cada rincón del planeta. No obstante, a pesar de lo mucho que había logrado, Yamuraiha no se sentía del todo completa, dado que aquellos preciaba habían tomado sus propios caminos al igual que ella, incluso Masrur comenzó a formar una nueva familia en Reim, haciéndola sentir solitaria.

A Yamuraiha le gustaba soñar con el futuro, sin embargo, el paso del tiempo y la juventud que se escapaba entre sus dedos le hicieron comprender que ya no era una niña quien pudiera simplemente soñar.

El mundo había cambiado y las personas seguían adelante con sus destinos. La mayor prueba fue cuando se rencontró con Aladdin tras su desaparición, ya no era el mismo niño que conoció una vez en Sindria, sino que ahora era un joven que la superaba en la magia. Incluso Alibaba anunciaba su matrimonio junto a Morgiana y la fundación de su propia compañía de comercio.

Todos seguían sus sueños y ella también lo haría.

Siempre centro su atención en la magia, puesto que creyó que el amor era algo imposible para ella tras sus múltiples fracasos, lo que hizo que tardara años en percatarse que aquel quien siempre estaría a su lado y la entendería mejor que nadie estaba junto frente a ella. Podían ser perfectamente diferentes y discutir por cosas insignificantes, pero a Yamuraiha le gustaba soñar con el hecho de formar una verdadera familia con aquel espadachín quien por años consideró como un hermano pequeño en lugar de verlo como el hombre que era.

.

* * *

 **Bueno y eso es todo**

 **Espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco**

 **Tarde bastante en escribirlo y no es demasiado bueno, dado que estoy en época de exámenes, pero espero que al menos haya sido agradable :)**

 **Gracias por leer!**


	2. Demonios

**N/T:** **Este fic participa en el ritual de iniciación: Magi the labirynth of magic del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"**

 **Situado después de la saga de Magnostandt.**

 **Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Ohtaka Shinobu**

* * *

.

 **Entre sueños y demonios**

 _ **"Demonios"**_

.

En un rincón del palacio de Sindria, apartado del bullicio que aún quedaba del festejo que se había llevado a cabo a esa noche. Sharrkan había decidido que había sido suficiente diversión para él y, gracias a la poca sobriedad que le quedaba debido a las grandes cantidades de alcohol que bebió durante la fiesta, se dirigió a su habitación no sin antes buscar a la maga de cabellos azulados quien desapareció de un momento a otro. Algunos de los generales sugirieron la idea de que solo se había ido a dormir, sin embargo, a Sharrkan no estaba convencido de ello , sabía que algo más estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Aún estas despierta? —Preguntó de manera burlesca el albino cuando finalmente logró encontrarla.

—Silencio, idiota de la espada—Gruño Yamuraiha mientras abrazaba sus piernas con tal de disimular el temblor de su cuerpo.

Habían pasado varios días desde que la maga regresó de Magnostadt junto a los demás. En un principio estaba completamente afectada por la muerte de Matal Mogamentt, no obstante, se había visto más animada gracias a sus amigos, por lo que pensó que ya se sentía un poco mejor. Sharrkan se sentó en silencio junto Yamuraiha, y tras observarl disimuladamente el temblor de su cuerpo, apretó los puños de furia contra sí mismo ¿Cómo era posible que no se haya percatado que la chica que amaba seguía sufriendo?

—¿Aún te duele? —Preguntó el albino de la manera más delicada que pudo, sin atreverse a mirarla.

—Si...Después de todo fue como un padre para mí, sin embargo, ya me siento un poco mejor gracias a todos—Respondió la maga con una sonrisa triste.

—y ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Nada solo quería tomar algo de aire. No creo que haya algo raro en eso.

Sharrkan sabía que era mentía, por lo que jalo una de las mejillas de Yamuraiha para hacerla hablar.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —Protestó molesta la mujer.

—Te lo mereces—Fue la simple respuesta más una sonrisa burlona de parte del albino.

—Idiota de la espada.

—Bruja.

—Infantil

Los clásicos insultos de siempre continuaron por un rato hasta que ambos decidieron que había que parar. La maga suspiró derrotada, dado que sabía que no le quedaba otra opción más que hablar.

—Últimamente he tenido sueños...pesadillas mejor dicho, en donde hay demonios negros que hieren a los que más aprecio y destruyen Sindria...No me gustan esos sueños, así que vine a despejar mi mente antes de ir a dormir.

Según lo que había escuchado, Mogamentt había caído en la depravación con tal de controlar a un djinn negro, por lo que dedujo que los demonios de los que hablaba Yamuraiha eran el dijiin al que su padre adoptivo le entrego su vida a causa del odio.

Sin saber si fue por un impulso involuntario o producto al alcohol, Sharrkan rodeó con sus brazos a la maga y la estrecho contra él para confortarla.

—Yo te protegeré de esos demonios. Mientras este contigo podrás dormir sin miedos.

.

* * *

 **Bueno y eso es todo**

 **Aquí esta el último fic de la actividad del fandom, a pesar de no ser mi primer fic de Magi :3**

 **No tengo mucho que decir respecto a este drabble, ya que mi cabeza estaba en blanco cuando lo escribí, pero espero que les haya gustado**

 **Gracias por leer!**


End file.
